Lavira Tagor
Lavira Tagor was the sixteenth Keeper of the Flame of Thrane. She was anointed in the year 937 YK after the death of Keeper Kaith Serrain. Keeper Tagor's longstanding belief in expansionism drastically increased the amount of followers to the Church of the Silver Flame. One of the longest lived voices of the Silver Flame, Keeper Tagor died of old age in the year 993 YK. She was succeeded by Jaela Daran. History Coming to Power Towards the end of the year 936 YK, controversial Keeper Kaith Serrain, the Voice of the Flame of Thrane, passed away. While normally the Voice of the Flame immediately identifies its successor, in this instance it was uncharacteristically quiet until the middle of 937 YK, when it appointed Lavira Tagor as the next Keeper of the Flame. Keeper Lavira Tagor came to power in the early years of the Last War. She was much more moderate than her predecessor. Her early decrees helped make Thrane a more sympathetic nation. She reversed the church's stance on the Lycanthropic Purge, and helped shed the image of shifters as "spawn of evil." She portrayed Thrane as a nation that used its military might for right, not just for power. Early Campaigns in the Last War As the Last War continued, Keeper Tagor supported Thrane's push to control the area around the city of Vathirond, known as "the Cauldron." Thrane vied alongside both Breland and Cyre for control of the Cauldron. Keeper Tagor pitched the assaults as a way to free various "religious artifacts" from the monasteries that lined the area; however, Thrane also sought the strategic dominance of Scions Sound that Vathirond afforded. While the Cauldron traded hands a number of times between the years 947 YK and 951 YK. Thrane eventually lost the Cauldron when the Cyran army enlisted battalions of Talenta halfling mercenaries. The dinosaur-mounted mercenaries cut through Thrane's line, forcing them to give up the Cauldron. Keeper Tagor also oversaw a major Thrane defeat during the Battle of the Crying Fields, in the year 955 YK. The Thrane army, led by the Order of the Pure, held a significant advantage in numbers compared to the Aundairian army. However, the Aundairians, led by General Retief Dekker, outsmarted the Thranes, using illusions to their advantage. Though the Aundairians won, both sides suffered heavy losses. The Defiance of Cardinal Yirek After the losses at the Cauldron and the Crying Fields, Keeper Tagor faced staunch opposition from Cardinal Yirek. Yirek was a moderate, who preached against Thrane's part in the Last War. Tagor took Yirek's opposition personal, since Yirek was a confidante of Tagor's. Many within Thrane listened to Yirek's urgings for peace; however, as Thrane's desire for war lessened, the other nations took advantage. Aundair, Breland, and Cyre all launched major offensives against Thrane, and Yirek was banished from the nation by Tagor. Later Campaigns in the Last War As the Last War continued, Thrane focused its aggression on its sister nation Karrnath. While Tagor took a more moderate stance, hardliners felt Karrnath's armies of undead were an "abomination" to everything the Silver Flame stood for. As aggression grew, so too did civilian casualties. This culminated in the Rekkenmark Raid of 974 YK, where 50 Thrane wyvernriders bombed the Karrnathi city of Rekkenmark, killing most of the civilian population. Tagor decried the assault, issuing a lengthy "letter of regret" to the Karrnathi people. As the war raged on, Thrane continued to face its sister nations of Aundair, Breland, Cyre, and Karrnath. When House Cannith began outfitting nations with warforged troops, Keeper Tagor supported the move. After the atrocities at the Rekkenmark Raid, Tagor urged a more noble army. The Thranes could have easily taken the nation of Cyre, had not "mysterious orders" pulled back troops to the front lines. In addition, Keeper Tagor also negotiated an allegiance with King Boranel of Breland, allowing the two to join forces against Aundair and the newly created nation of Darguun. The Silver Flame and the Warforged Though Keeper Tagor led Thrane throughout the Last War, she is probably best known for her treatment of the warforged. As more warforged entered Thrane, more and more of them sought the Silver Flame as a religion. Right wing Cardinals believed the warforged to be soulless constructs, and believed that they had no rights. In 992 YK, Tagor used Thrane war coffer to buy out a large amount of warforged from House Cannith. Though these warforged entered a life of indentured servitude, none of them would be forced into any religious services. While this angered the religious hardliners, many warforged supported Tagor, and willingly joined the light. This increase in devout followers helped bolster Thrane's forces during the war. While Thrane's indentured servitude of the warforged may not seem like freedom now, it was extremely progressive in the year 992 YK. Keeper Tagor's Death Keeper Tagor, after almost sixty years as the Voice of the Flame, passed away in the year 993 YK. The Voice found an immediate predecessor, six-year-old Jaela Daran. References Category:People Category:Humans Category:Rulers Category:Thrane Category:Deceased Category:Silver Flame Category:Clerics Category:Historical Figures Category:Keepers of the Silver Flame Category:People from Thrane